Meeting Henry's Dad
by futurestar26
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't think of a good title, but it's about Natalie going to have dinner with Henry's parents. Please review! And It's rated T just in case, but there's nothing bad about it


**This is totally just something that popped into my head. I have no idea why I decided to make Henry's father be in the military, but I did LOL...so yes, enjoy. Henry and Natalie stuff is just the most fun! Please rate and review!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Next to Normal (sadly)**

* * *

Natalie and Henry were sitting on the couch in the living of the Goodman family home. Of course, the Goodman family these days consisted of Dan and Natalie, but no one was really focusing on that. They were trying to live their lives. So Nat and Henry were watching an old movie.

"So my dad's coming home this weekend," Henry said randomly.

"What?" Natalie asked, eating another fistfull of popcorn.

"Yeah, his unit's just taking a little break."

"I though your parents were seperated."

"They are," Henry said, also taking some popcorn. "But since my dad's in the military, there's no sense in him buying a house that he's not around to use."

"Oh," Natalie said, unsure of what Henry could mean by all this.

"He'd love to meet you," he said, moving a little closer to her.

"What? No way."

"Come on, Natalie. Please?"

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" she asked.

"We've been dating for like a year," Henry said.

"I know, I know. But meeting your dad?"

"I tell him and my mom a lot about you, but they're starting to doubt that you actually exsist."

"Oh, come on," Natalie said, laughing. "Your mom loves me."

"My mom doesn't remember what you look like," he reminded her.

"But why now?" she whined. "Parents complicate things. You and I know that from experience."

"Hey, I love your parents," Henry told her with a smile, rubbing her hand. "And I think you'll love mine. So just meet them. Mom wants to make dinner for us Saturday night. Actually, she can't cook. So she'll probably just order take-out and pretend she made it. But still, come on."

Natalie thought this over. Meeting Henry's parents like this meant that things were getting serious. Ever since her mom left, she was embracing the fact that the two of them were taking it to a new level, but she was not ready for this. What if Henry's dad hated her? What if his parents decided they couldn't be together?

"Please, Nat," Henry said. "Do this for me."

His puppy-dog eyes melted Natalie's heart. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll go to dinner."

* * *

It was five o'clock, Saturday night. Henry was coming in half an hour. Natalie had just finished showering and was standing in her room in a bathrobe trying desperately to find the perfect outfit. She was used to wearing jeans around Henry, but she knew she had to dress to impress tonight.

She settled on a navy blue skirt and white short sleeved blouse. It was something she had worn to an old piano recital, but it would work. She rushed to blow dry her hair after she found the matching pair of heels, and right as she was finishing up her make-up, the doorbell rang.

"Henry's here!" her dad shouted up to her after she had heard him let Henry in.

"Yeah, I heard the doorbell," she called back. "I'll be down in a second."

She grabbed her purse from her room and then ran down the stairs, trying very hard not to totally trip. Henry looked at her with loving eyes. She could sense her father noticing this and blushed.

"You look great," Henry said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"But you can't wear that."

"Why not?"

"It's my dad. He's the super old-fashioned conservative type," he explained. He motioned to her bare legs. "That's unexceptable in his book. And you'll have to button all buttons if you're going to wear a button-down. And high heels are totally out of the question."

Natalie stood there, stunned. It was too warm out to wear tights or long-sleeves. "Well, what do I wear?" she asked.

"Something other than what you have on. Try like khakis and a simple t-shirt."

"But I wanted to look nice."

"You always look nice."

Dan cleared his throat. "Nat, you don't want to keep the poor boy's parents waiting," he said. "Just go change."

So she did, into exactly what Henry suggested. She hoped that he was right, that his parents would appreciate such a simple outfit. Although, Natalie hated to admit that she felt a lot more comfortable in her new outfit.

In the car, she asked, "What's your dad like?"

"Super uptight," Henry answered. "In a few words, he's the opposite of me. Although, he was the one who got me into drugs."

"What?"

"He's always wanted me to join the army. He would always say how an army-man had to be clean, alert, and never under any influence. So to make sure I never had a chance, I starting smoking. But that's over now, thanks to you." They both had promised each other no more drugs.

"Wow," was all Natalie could say.

Henry continued. "He's a colonel major general sargent or whatever, so he loves talking about all that he's in charge of. And he loves football. He talks about that a lot. He hates music, so he wasn't too happy when I took up piano. If I were you, I wouldn't bring up the fact that you play."

He basically went over a ton of rules. Natalie was getting really nervous. By the time they reached Henry's driveway, she was shaking. Henry kissed her gently and said, "It'll be fine. They're going to love you. Because I love you."

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you too. That's why I'm here."

Inside Henry's quirky house was a man waiting right by the door. He looked pretty much just like Henry, except he had lighter hair. And then there was Henry's mother, with her short, curly hair and dark eyes. She really was a pretty woman. When the went into the kitchen, she was busy opening a bunch of take-out containers, as Henry had predicted.

"So this is Natalie," Henry said to them both.

"Hi," Natalie said with a smile, her nerves intensifying.

"Nice to see you again," his mom said, getting right back to business.

Henry's dad stuck out his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you, young lady. You can call me Colonel." His voice was just like that stereo-typical army-man's voice. Natalie had to try really hard not to laugh.

"Thanks for having me tonight," she said.

They made small talk until the dinner was ready for serving, making comments about the weather or a sports team. Natalie sat at the table next to Henry. The minute they sat down, they held hands under the table. Natalie was greatful for his comforting touch.

"So what would you like to do with yourself in the future, Natalie," Colonel asked.

"Oh, I plan on going to Yale, sir," she answered. "On full-scholarship I hope."

"Good grades?"

"Natalie's a genius," Henry put in.

"I'll probably play piano there, too," she said, then regretted it. His dad didn't like music.

"Piano?" the colonel repeated.

"Uh, yeah," Henry sputtered, looking at Natalie. "She's a, uh, a classical pianist, Dad. She's really really good."

"Classical? Not jazz? No improv?"

"Classical, sir," Natalie said.

The colonel smiled. "Now that's music," he said. "You should teach that stuff to Henry. Classical is challenging, classical is impressive."

"Thank you, sir." Henry smiled at her, and Natalie was starting to relax a bit.

They talked more about Natalie's achievements, Henry most of the time making Natalie look better than she actually was.

"So what does a girl as bright as you want with Henry?" the colonel asked.

"Stephen!" his ex-wife scolded.

"I'm just asking the girl a question." He started at her with an intense gaze.

"Well, sir, I...I..." Natalie stuttered. She had no idea how to answer. "Well, Henry's helped me through a lot of hard times, like coping with my brother's death and my mom and dad seperating." Natalie never thought she'd be admitting any of that to Henry's parents.

"Oh, a sympathy relationship?" he asked. "You think you owe my son for helping you out?"

"No, sir, not at all. Henry may be goofy and strange and definitely a pain," she joked, smiling at Henry, "but he's really really good to me. He understands me. He doesn't care about my crazy family. He loves me for me, for my flaws, for who I really am. And that's why I love him." Natalie had never said any of that out loud before, but saying her made her realize how much she meant it.

"Nat," Henry whispered, standing up. She stood up as well, confused again. "I love you." He threw his arms around her and hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe. But she loved the feeling. Then someone cleared their throat. Both teenagers sat back down quickly.

"That was so sweet," Henry's mom said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yes, very heartfelt," the colonel agreed. "I think you and Henry are a good match," he decided. Both Natalie and Henry sighed in relief. Natalie squeezed Henry's hand. He looked at her, questioning. She smiled, and that was all it took for Henry to know that she was never going anywhere.


End file.
